1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly to an electronic device including a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile electronic devices or electronic equipment having various functions are rapidly being developed. With regard to mobile electronic equipment, portability is one of the most important factors, and therefore research efforts continue to provide for the miniaturization, weight reduction, and the production of slimmer mobile equipment.
However, in order to provide various functions, various components are required for the mobile electronic equipment. Therefore, the necessity for miniaturizing the mobile equipment having a plurality of high performance components is actually increasing.
Recent mobile electronic equipment generally includes a camera, and a camera module is included in the mobile electronic equipment. In the past, the camera module was connected to the portable terminal through a cable. Nowadays, the camera module is integrated into the portable terminal as a common design.
The camera module is provided in a package form including various components so that the camera module can collect images of subjects by mounting in the portable terminal. For example, the camera module may include a lens, shutter wing, image sensor, and PCB (Printed Circuit Board). Further, the camera module may include a case for integrating the above components.
The camera module having such a configuration and mounted in the terminal is surrounded by various structures to protect from an impact. Therefore, the portable terminals may be provided in a form that an installation region of the camera module protrudes from other regions.
A camera module having a structure of protruding from adjacent regions of the portable terminal has a higher risk of damages, because an impact is concentrated onto the protruding camera module. In order to reduce the risk of damages, a method of reinforcing the structures may be considered by surrounding the camera module, however this may lead to an increase of the thickness and weight of the equipment. Therefore, there is a need to provide a terminal with a slimmer camera module having a structure that is able to withstand impacts.